Monster Hunter Freedom Flight
by DragonLord Seth
Summary: Follow four hunters as they roam the land and slay every monster that is dangering humankind. From the weakest Giaprey, to the most powerful Ukanlos.
1. Meet the SemiTrained Professenials

**This is the first chapter of Monster Hunter Freedom Flight, which takes place in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, but with much more advanced technologies, such as earpieces and computers and stuff.**

**Every once in a while I'm going to do a flashback chapter that follows Seth, this is a flash back when the group were all Hunter Rank 1 and advancing to Hunter Rank 2.**

_Nothing is as it used to be,_ Seth thought, _I used to play games like this, now the blood of countless monsters stain my armor and blades._

Seth looked around from his perch on the top of the mountain, waiting for the Blangonga to jump into his area.

"_Seth!"_ his earpiece crackled, _"You see the Blangonga yet?"_ it was one of his partners, Drake, positioned to his southwest.

"No man, maybe Fang or Alexis saw it," He tapped the side of his helmet, activating his earpiece, "Yo, Fang, Alexis, either of you seen the Blangonga yet?"

"_Nope, everything's all clear over here." _Fang said.

"_I don't see-" _There was a large amount of static from her and a loud noise, _"Guys, get to the cave now! It just jumped in!"_

Seth took a running jump off the peak of the mountain and landed in the snow a good 100 feet below. When he regained his composure, he ran at full tilt to his west.

"Drake! I'm going into your area, I'll meet up with you and we can go to Alexis' area!"

"_Got it Seth, see ya in a few."_

"_Hey!"_ Fang yelled from his area southeast of Seth's area, _"What about me?"_

"_Just run to the area through the caves."_ Alexis told him.

Seth smiled to himself, a gesture that couldn't be seen through the black Nargacuga S helm that he wore. This wasn't nearly their hardest quest, as they had each slain an Akantor on their own. And that was the toughest monster that the guild would let you do on your own. About 50 feet ahead he saw the bright yellow of Drake's Rajang S armor.

"Hey Drake!" he yelled, as drake was close enough to hear him without the earpiece. "Over here!" Drake turned and started jumping up and down franticly. "Seth!" he yelled, "Behind you!"

Seth turned around to stare into the snorting face of the Blangonga. "Oh shit!" he jumped up with all of his might as the great beast swiped at him.

"_Guys! The Blangonga moved up north!" _Alexis said over the radio.

"No shit…" Seth mumbled under his breath as he dodged the beast once more. "Drake! Get your ass in gear and slice this thing up with that damn dragon sword of yours!" Drake ran for the Blangonga and brought his sword out with a downward swing.

"Alexis! Fang! Were fighting the Blangonga! Get up here and help!" Suddenly a metal T shaped object adorned with rainbow feathers came crashing down on top of the Blangonga's head.

"Hey Fang!" Seth yelled, "Aren't you tardy to the party!"

"I figured that Alexis would be too much for the thing, and it would go north, and I was right." Fang shouted over the beast's growling.

"_you were right Fang, and oh yeah, EVERYBODY DUCK!"_ A rainstorm of arrows came flying down onto the back of the Blangonga.

"Yeah!" Seth yelled, "Nice shot!" The Blangonga made its way over to Alexis at at least 20 miles per hour. "No!" Seth yelled and jumped in between the monster and his girlfriend and slashed the face of the beast. The Blangonga whacked Seth to the side and almost over the side of the mountain. Seth crawled back onto the mountain and watched as his dual blades clattered to the bottom of the mountain. _Shit, _Seth thought, _That's bad._ Alexis' scream snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned around and saw the Blangonga almost on Alexis. Seth ran full tilt at the Blangonga and jumped on its back and started clawing at its neck, with the help of the clawed Nargacuga armor he wore.

The beast roared and it felt the blood gushing out of the claw marks in its neck. It tried to shake the enraged hunter off of its back, with no success. It gave one final roar and fell to the ground, dead.

Seth Jumped off of its back and collapsed to the ground, unconscious because of the overexertion.


	2. Good news, and Bad news

**Ok, just to tell you, I'm going to by making up monsters (mainly color subspecies). This chapter shows the debut of the Forest Tigrex, a new subspecies of the Tigrex that lives in the Jungles and Great Forest instead of the Snowy Mountains and Deserts. It also has green and black scales instead of gold and blue. It's smaller than normal Tigrex's and its tail is a bit longer and has bigger spikes on the end. And I forgot to give thanks to Lord Genesis Shadow for reviewing the first chap, without him, I would look like an idiot with the roar that I wrote. Another thing that I'm introducing is SwitchAxes from Monster Hunter 3 Tri to be released for the Wii in the middle of summer next year.**

"Run man, run!" Seth yelled over his earpiece as he sprinted away from the enraged Forest Tigrex, the thing was almost impossible to evade due to its jumping and speed.

"_Gah man, it's got me pinned!"_ Drake yelled over the channel.

_Oh screw this. _ Seth flipped the radio channel to a secret channel, "Naruga, get over here, now." He had to whisper so that his team wouldn't hear him.

Suddenly a huge shadow jumped down from the roots of the great tree in the center of the Great Forest. The shadow jumped towards the Tigrex and slammed The Tigrex's head with its spiked tail, knocking it out.

"_What the hell?" _ Fang said after the shadow stopped moving.

"_Yeah! What the hell?"_ Alexis said.

"_Is that a Nargacuga that just KO'd that Tigrex!?"_ Drake yelled.

"Yeah, the one that I captured a while back was a bit young to slaughter, and that's why I said that it escaped. I really took it to the Old Jungle and trained to be a battle aid for our fights. That's why we didn't get any quests for the old jungle for 2 months." Seth walked confidently over to Naruga and petted its head. Naruga purred and whacked its tail on the ground, bringing up a cloud of dust. I didn't tell you guys because I knew that you would just say to kill it." He walked over to the unconscious wyvern and pelted it with tranq bombs.

"Let's kill it now!" Drake took a step towards Naruga with his long sword raised. Naruga growled and jumped at Drake, pinning him down with a forearm.

"Gah!" Drake exclaimed, "Help!"

"Naruga!" Seth yelled, "Down!" Naruga let go of Drake and backed up to Seth. "Good Naruga." He scratched behind Naruga's ear, causing him to start whacking the ground with his tail in a content manner.

"This is so weird." Fang said, "I came here to kill a weird Tigrex, not to find out about some secret Nargacuga." Fang shook his head.

"Hey! I needed some more Narga materials to upgrade my weapons, but I sucked it up and didn't kill him, so I expect you all to do the same!" Seth said in an aggravated manner.

"All right, all right man!" Fang said with his hands raised in defeated manner. "I'm just surprised that there were no quests in my favorite area." He faked a pouty face.

"Dude, Fang, you know as well as I do, you're a horrible actor."

"Where the hell did that come from!?"

"That fake pouty face you did." Their conversation was cut short because of Naruga's growling.

"What is it Naruga?" Seth walked over to Naruga and leaned close to him. Naruga quickly made a series of low whistles and clacks with his teeth. "Gotcha," Seth turned around to address the rest of his team, "Naruga said that he smelled some monsters coming this way, probably attracted by the smell of the blood."

"How did you understand him?" Alexis said with a step backwards.

"I really don't know, he just growled a while back and I understood him, huh, weird." Seth replied with a shrug.

"What monsters did he smell?" Drake asked. Naruga answered with a fast series of clacks and whistles.

"Oh shit," Seth whacked the ground with his new SwitchAxe, "He said an Emerald Congalala, another Forest Tigrex and a Nargacuga." Seth translated for the rest of the group.

"An Emerald Congalala!?" Drake asked. "Aren't those G-Rank exclusive!?"

"Yes they are, so I recommend that we either stand our ground, and get our collective asses whooped, or we can get Naruga to carry the Tigrex to our monster cart and go home with our dignity intact."

"Hmm, call me crazy, but I pick number 2." Fang said.

"Ok, you're crazy." Drake said while he got the rope to tie the unconscious Tigrex to Naruga's back.

"I didn't mean literally." Fang grumbled as he went over to help Drake.

They got the Tigrex tied to Naruga while Seth and Alexis guarded the entrances to that area.

"Naruga!" Seth yelled, "Can you carry that to the base?" Naruga answered with a few clacks.

"Good, and just in time too, look!" Seth pointed to one the Emerald Congalala that just landed in the area.

"I'll keep throwing flash bombs at it to distract it!" Alexis yelled. She threw a flash bomb, blinding the Congalala.

They got the Forest Tigrex to the cart, and when they got back to their headquarters, decided to give the materials to Fang so that he could get better armor than his Rathalos Soul U armor, as the defense value of the Tigrex U armor was better. They cleared many more quests, the least of which being how they slayed the Azure Rathalos and Pink Rathian that were harassing the village near the Forest and Hills. Finally, one day when they were reviewing their item boxes inventories, a guild messenger ran in the door with a red face and a terrified look on his face.

"The, gasp, guild, gasp, needs, GASP." He started panting for air while Seth walked up to him and slapped him.

"Catch your breath, and then say it again, ok man?"

He nodded and caught his breath for a minute. When he was ready he started again, "The guild has reported that the monstrosity known as the Akantor has been trying to leave the volcanic belt, and they need someone to kill it." Seth tensed at the mention of the Akantor, the beast had easily been his hardest challenge ever, but he relaxed at how he would have his 3 friends there to help him.

"Guys, suit up to kill an Akantor, I'm going to have an Akantor Broadsword in the morning."

**Ok, that's the end, next chapter is going to be them killing the Akantor, after that, they'll be in G-Rank and will kill the Plum D. Hermituar, but the Plum Hermituar will be chapter 4.**


End file.
